In many industries, joints joining separate parts together into a single component are inspected for defects before the component is installed. The joints can be inspected using ultrasonic techniques. For example, a joint in a component for use in an aircraft can be inspected for defects using an ultrasonic beam transmitter and ultrasonic receiver. The ultrasonic beam transmitter directs an ultrasonic beam through the joint and the ultrasonic receiver receives ultrasonic signals passed through the part. The ultrasonic signals received by the ultrasonic receiver can be analyzed to inspect the joint.